The Few The Proud
by SerialKiller469
Summary: This story starts off 2145 the year of the game Doom 3. This story links characters from The Movie Doom, John "Reaper" Grimm and his twin sister. Sam. And the game Doom 3. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Mars

Author's Note:

This story starts off 2145 the year of the game Doom 3. This story links characters from The Movie Doom, (John "Reaper" Grimm and his twin sister. Sam.) And the game Doom 3. I am putting the date of the events of the movie at 2040. I am also changing the place of where the events happened in the movie, to the Martian moon, Deimos. Another thing everything in (( )) is what a character in the story sees on a computer screen. Even though I like to be descriptive I also do not think its important to describe everything and everyone and what they are doing. I think this way of showing what is on the screen in this manner is a better descriptive technique. One important note. This will not be an exact replica of the game script. I will have some things in the game script but most of this dialog is my own dialog. There will be some game dialog in this story (cant be helped) The dialog in the game that I will be using is the intellectual property of ID software and not my own.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Mars

((UAC EARTH GLOBAL ACCESS TERMINAL ))

((LOGIN: W.BIRCHAUND ))

((PASS: ))

((UAC NETWORK AUTHORIZATION...ACCESS GRANTED))

((SYSTEM TIME: 0600 hrs Earth Standard Time ))

((NETWORK ID...Dr. WILLIAM P. BIRCHAUND ))

((ACCESS LEVEL ZULU ))

((MOTD: A reminder to all Board Members. Today is review ))

((day please submit your reviews to the CEO by 1700 hrs. ))

((Thank you , Dr. William P. Birchaund, UAC CEO. ))

((INBOX: 3 new messages OUTBOX: 24 ))

((INPUT Check New Mail ))

((INBOX: ))

(( 1. From: Dr. Parish Subj: Reports on Genetic Experiment..))

(( 2. From: Dr. Parish Subj: Personnel Record of Experiment..))

(( 3. From: Dr. Parish Subj: Authorization Request of Experi..))

((INPUT Read Message 1 ))

((MSG: SUBJ: Reports on Genetic Experiment 0635 ))

Mr. CEO,

Genetic Experiment 0635 is in good shape after one hundred years,

the subject is still in stasis and vitals are good. All though he is dressed in

an early UAC officer's uniform I have my doubts that this "man" is human.

After DNA analysis I have confirmed that he does have an extra chromosome.

The crate this pod was in when it was found here on the abandoned Moon Station,

Offers no reason why this subject was locked away in a forgotten storage station is

Beyond me. As per your request I have found a UAC Personnel match on the subject

by cross-referencing his DNA through the UAC Personnel database. What's odd is the file

is encrypted at Zulu level access. I attached it to another message I am sending after this

one. This is truly an interesting find and I hope to experiment more with it.

Dr. Burke Parish

((INPUT Next Message))

((MSG: SUBJ: Personnel Record of Experiment 0635 ATTACH: 0635 Record))

Here is the file I wrote to you about earlier.

((INPUT Open Attachment))

((DOWNLOADING file 0635Record.uacpdoc))

((DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. DOWNLOAD TIME 6 MIN.))

((INPUT Open file 0635Record.uacpdoc))

((OPENING FILE))

((FILE ACCESS CHECKING SECURITY LEVEL...SECURITY LEVEL APPROVED))

NAME: Col. John "Reaper" Grimm UNIT: UAC Rapid Responsive Tactics Squad

DATA:

Born in the year 2015 on Earth. Son of two UAC Scientists named Richard and Leann Grimm.

In the year 2023 Col. Grimm's parents died in an excavation accident on Mars's moon Deimos. Him and His sister were then raised as wards of the company.

Col. Grimm enlisted in the Union Aerospace Corporation Marines at the age of 18 in 2033.

He was recommended for commission in the year 2039 due to exemplary conduct. After his commission he was assigned to the UAC RRTS. After many successful missions he was promoted from Ensign to 2nd Lieutenant.

In the year 2040 a Level 5 Distress beacon on the surface of Deimos was activated and the UAC RRTS was called in to investigate. His sister Dr. Samantha Grimm, and Col. Grimm were the only two survivors. After this incident the Ark was destroyed and the moon Deimos disappeared. Blood tests showed that Dr. Grimm and Col. Grimm (Second Lieutenant at the time.) had one extra chromosome. Dr. Grimm was then relocated to an unknown medical facility on Earth and Col. Grimm had an emergency reassignment. The base on Phobos transmitted a distress call. Col. Grimm had new members reassigned to the unit and was deployed to Phobos. The situation on Phobos was the same as the situation on Deimos. None of the RRTS except for Col. Grimm survived. Afterwards, Col. Grimm was transported to Earth. The same research with the Gate Technology was happening on Earth as it was on the moons of Mars. Col. Grimm fought off the invasion of earth with the help of his sister.

In the year 2044 the UAC had no hierarchy due to the invasion of Earth. The board was founded and Col. Grimm was given a promotion to Colonel. Research on disabling the Gate technologies was started. The RRTS was brought to an one-man Special Forces unit, and reassigned to Europa, a moon of Jupiter. The Gate Technology was then compromised again and Col. Grimm showed his bravery and courage. After this incident all the known Gate Technologies were sealed and destroyed. Col. Grimm was then put into stasis along with his sister Dr. Grimm for further study. All records of these incidents have been sealed requiring Zulu level access to read them.

((End of File))

((INPUT LOG-OFF))

((STAND-BY LOGGING OFF))

Dr. Birchaund sighed as he logged off of his computer. _"What else has been forgotten?" _He mused to himself as he got up from his Executive Chair and walked to the coffee pot. Across the room. Dr. Birchaund didn't read the Authorization Request. He already knew what it said and he sighed, before pressing a button on an intercom. _"Stacy, Do me a favor and write the Formal Authorization of Transfer to Dr. Parish for him and all experiments, to Delta Labs on Mars station."_

"This mission was a simple sweep and clear Sergeant. Why is your sector unsecured?" The Marine fumed with rage, he holstered the gun and punched the Lieutenant square in the face. "Because sir, those where innocent civilians. Unarmed not a threat, and if you command anyone or you yourself pursue I will perform article 4 section J of the UACCMJ." Well Sergeant that sounds like a threat I'm sure you know the punishment for that? Plus hitting a Commissioned Officer. I will make a full report and I will make sure you get demoted to Private First Class. Your career as a UAC Marine is finished.

The memory of that day haunted him at this moment. Of course he filed the correct forms but a Commissioned Officer was always believed over an Enlisted man. Especially if you already broke the Officer's nose and he didn't break any bones of yours. The sound of a voice jarred him out of his inward thinking.

"I hereby find you guilty of assaulting a superior officer, disobeying a lawful order and threatening to kill a superior officer. Your punishment is a reduction in rank and permanent reassignment to Mars Station. PFC Dillion you are dismissed you are to report to docking bay Delta on the Hiroshima Space Station here on Earth at 0600 tomorrow morning."

"Sir, Yes, Sir" the PFC replied. He then turned his back the judge and headed to his quarters to pack and get ready for the worst duty assignment a Marine could be assigned. An assignment in the middle of nowhere that was quite. No more action.

(( Transport Call sign : DarkStar : Ship Manifest))

(( Passengers: Elliot Swann ))

(( Sergeant Major Jack Campbell ))

((Chris "Serial Killer" Dillion))

((Dr. Burke Parish))

((Cargo: ACT9811 - 3 Transfer Bins))

((TS2290 - 1 Large GS Crate))

((MSB9 - 2 Meta Seal Containers))

((UA08 – 2 Small GS Crates))

((UA0635 – 1 Extra Large Magnetic Seal Container))

((END SHIP MANIFEST))

"_Captain's Log, We just picked up our passenger and his cargo from Earth's Moon. Starting our long trip through Hyperspace. I am glad that there are no weapons aboard. I have a feeling the Marine Transfer and the Sergeant Major has some bad history. You can feel the tension but at least there is some levity now that Doctor Burke Parish is aboard. The Marine and Dr. Parish are talking. I have a bad feeling about this marine. His handle is Serial Killer and he looks like one to boot. Maybe it's the conversations I have been having with the transfers out of the Delta Labs on Mars Station."_

"You see the base on Earth's moon hasn't been active since 2046. I do not know what happened but I know it was a huge medical treatment facility. I do not know why it was needed but it was." The elderly gentleman said.

"What makes that so significant, Dr. Parish?" asked the marine.

"It was a massive triage center. Like a hospital for massive causalities. Few research machinery. Do you remember any lessons about a war that a UAC military base needed such a facility? Further more any log about day-to-day operations is encrypted at a encryption level far higher than mine. And we also found…" The elderly man stopped in mid-sentence, his brow furrowed and his balding head crinkling at what the marine deduced as shear excitement or reluctance like he said way too much. " I am probably boring you with all of this medical talk."

"On the contrary doctor, I enjoy our conversation and from what I read in the itinerary, we are not due to arrive at Mars Station for another 18 earth hours. Plus I completely understand all the medical jargon. I am a UAC Marine Corpsman." The Marine flinched at his UAC Occupational Specialty or UOS.

"I see a battle hardened combat medic…but this confuses me, why are you being assigned to a base that has a full medical staff?" The doctor's interest obviously peaked.

"So the good doctor wants to play a game of quid pro quo? Well I do want to hear the rest of your story. So I will tell you mine. I have been serving my planet and the UAC for about six years now. I only have four more years of my contract to fulfill, which I intend on doing. Even if I will never do what I feel is my life's calling."

"Being in the medical field? What type of field would you be interested in? Medicine or Medical Science?"

"Well doctor, even though we are way off-topic I would have to say Medical Science more specifically Bio-Molecular Genetics and Nano-Technology. But I must get back on topic. My first deployment when I was out of AIT or Advanced Individual Training was on the planet of Karsias Twelve. I spent two of my six years there. The supreme warlord of the planet threatened earth with a massive bio-plasmic weapon that would make mars into another Mars. As you know the board took swift action, they sent twelve regiments of Marines to invade and neutralize the threat."

"This was the incident that caused the last Commandant, to "voluntarily" resign from military service as I recall."

"Yes General Oshiseki, told the board that they were sending half of what they needed and they needed to send more. But anyway, I was there for two years. The invasion and occupation lasted three months but stabilizing the planet was hard. The political infrastructure was based on an archaic religion. The laws unjust to the female of their species. There was no freedom for any but the rich. We had insurgents and skirmishes. We eventually won but it cost us about half of the marines we went in with. Their tactics fell along the lines of guerilla warfare. After that long assignment of fighting, digging mass graves and doing what I could on the battle field I was err reassigned if you will.."

"What do you mean reassigned? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"No I do not. I was on the UAC Medical Ship Starhope. I was doing a Mass Casualty Incident working triage when a dirty biological device was set off. It killed many of the injured instantly. Only a few and me survived. I was the only one not paralyzed. The bomb wasn't like nerve gas or any other kind of biological weapon that mankind or any other race that we know of has conceived. It was a viral deployment system that attacked the genetic structure of the DNA. It unearthed a lot of genetic disorders with no known cures like Multiple Sclerosis. It seems I have a chromosome pair that has been dubbed the "Grimm gene". The research on this gene is unknown but it fights genetic based viruses. I am almost immune to most of these viruses. But the viral agent of the bomb had other properties. And I had to undergo massive Nano treatments. The machines rebuilt my muscular structure and I was able to return to full field duty in two years. While I was stationed on the Starhope , I resumed my corpsman duties as well as took UAC correspondence courses on bio-molecular genetics. I received my Associates in Science degree. I spent another two years with a company stationed on Pilieah 4. I also earned my Baccalaureates in Science for Medical Nano-Technology Scientist. But I also was demoted and sent to this reassignment in that company. You see Sgt. Maj. Campbell over there was my CO. My squad just returned from a humanitarian mission. Well the good Sgt. Maj. over there decided to give an order to another squad to eliminate unarmed friendly civilians. The same I just returned from. I told him such, we disagreed I punched him he threw me in the brig and then slaughtered the town I just gave medical aid to. I was then demoted reassigned as a security marine on mars. Now here I am."

"That is an interesting story, just as interesting as what I'm going to tell you. But first, let me ask are you going to pursue to continue your education? From what I know of the military and the laws that govern them the only way you can get promoted is to gain a commission. I can help you with that but first you must tell me if you are going to continue with your education."

"Yes I plan on continuing and gaining my Masters Degree in Medical Nano-Technology. Why?"

"I will see what I can do but I am going to need an assistant for my research in the Delta Labs. Which brings me to my story, we found a research lab on Earth's Moon. All of the stasis capsules which held different specimens of what I do not know because those stasis capsules all had this brackish colored goop settling in the bottom. Decomposed subjects about 100 years old will become nothing but goop no genetic material left in the goop. But there are two subjects I name 0634 and 0635. Both of these capsules were self-powered, and self-maintained. I ran tests to see the condition that these subjects were in and to my surprise they were alive. And time did not age them either. Both look to be in their early thirties. The DNA tests set them as twin siblings. Brother and sister, I didn't understand why they were kept in stasis since they had no genetic disorders and no diseases of any kind. Then I saw why. Other than both having scars from massive trauma injuries, their chromosome profile was odd." The doctor then lowered his voice to a whisper, and leaned in close to the Marine. "They both had 24 pairs of chromosomes."

"Humans only have 23 pair. Where did the extra pair come from? Have you reanimated them?"

"Answer to the first question I have no idea, to answer the second, I need to run more diagnostic tests in a facility with advanced technologies, before I reanimate."

A voice over the ships intercom interrupts the two persons musings.

"_This is your captain speaking, we are approaching a landing vector with Mars City. We will enter the atmosphere with an ETA of 30 minutes. Please strap yourselves in and be ready for reentry. The weather conditions on the surface of Mars are the same as always Hot, Dusty, and Dry. Mars Base however is Cool, and Not Dry, in more ways than one. And thank you for flying and choosing UAC military transports have a great day._

The marine saw the joke in what the captain was saying, but it seemed he was the only one who saw the humor. He laughed while none of the others did. While he was securing his eight-point safety harness the doctor asked him.

"What's so funny? Did the captain tell a joke?"

"Yes, a couple doctor. The first joke was the weather conditions, since we cannot actually survive on the surface without an environmental suit the surfaces weather really isn't our concern, and the second was the reference that we can drink here and the third, was an obscure reference to the fact that we do not have a choice in our interplanetary transports."

The doctor stifled his laughter. "A brilliant way of explaining the obvious jokes, what is your name? So I can fill the proper form to request you as my assistant." The tone in the doctor's voice betrayed his origins. His accent was a British accent, meaning to the marine he was from the United Kingdom, his voice was genuine and hospitable.

"My name is Private First Class Chris Dillion but if you want to make sure they are going to send me and not someone with the same or similar name you should name me by my UAC ID. Which is Serial Killer. Before you ask the reason why that was my assigned ID was because of these two things. One I am told I look like a Serial Killer. Two because when I am saving someone's life it seems that I am devoid of all emotion."

"It will take about a month before the form is reviewed and approved or disapproved…"

Dr. Parish was cut off in mid-sentence as the G-forces kicked in and the transport ship shook. Chris always hated the reentry. After a couple of minuets everything returned to, normal and the ships engines whined as they where revved down. The pilot opened the cockpit door then went to the passenger exit door pushed a button with his hand and as the doors came open he said.

"Welcome to Mars." 


	2. Chapter 2: Reception

Chapter 2: Reception Author's Note: Sorry about the delay I thought to add a little bit to the story and didn't know how to exactly introduce these additions. Chapter 2: Reception

PFC Dillion thought about when he was given the name "Serial Killer" as his UAC ID. Only the first reason he gave the doctor was correct, the second reason was not what was said. It was after basic combat training. His Drill Sergeant gave him the handle because he was the best at everything in training. Expert marksman did the obstacle course in record time.

He was awoken from his memories by one of the marines working the docking bay.

"Marine, go to the reception office to get your assignment it's through those doors that Counselor Swann just went through"

All PFC Dillion did was nod and continued on the walkway, as the ship moved to the second floor of the docking bay. He continued on the walkway up some stairs when he reached the platform where the entry doors were there was a scientist mumbling to his self. The scientist then grabbed him and said.

"It's not safe here, I am leaving this place you should as well."

PFC Dillion walked through the dual doors. Walking into a room with scanners he knew this as the decontamination chamber. The scanners are designed to make sure that your body does not carry any type of pathogen not native to the station. Its' purpose is to keep a sickness from spreading through the station. A voice came from a speaker on the wall.

"Marine, step inside the red square and stand still movement disrupts the scan."

He always hated these decontamination chambers the scanning process, no matter the outcome, always made him feel unclean. The scans showed he was clean of all contaminates.

"Okay Marine, your cleared to enter the station."

The door beeped and the panel turned from red to green. PFC Dillion walked through the door he was then in a hallway, the only door that was accessible was the one right in front of him. He walked through the door and saw a man behind a desk. The man looked at PFC Dillion.

"Welcome to Mars, Marine. Here is your Personal Data Assistant or PDA for short. This is the main way you are to receive information from members of the company, this is all done via e-mail. Just leave your bag they're someone will pick it up and take it to your quarters."

"Yea, sure just let me get something from the pack."

Dillion then went into a side pouch in his pack and extracted a roll of duct tape from it. Then he dug in the same pouch and retrieved a small data disk that was made to download data into his PDA.

"What's that Marine?"

"Rock songs circa late 20th century early 21st century. Old habits."

Dillion then inserted the disk into the PDA. All of the songs downloaded completely into the PDA.

"Marine, I see that you are to report to Sergeant Kelly ASAP, for assignment. Go through the north door, and follow the signs to Marine Command."

Dillion did what he was told. When the command gives orders he follows. Unless it is morally wrong. As he was deep in thought he noticed Counselor Swann, Sgt Campbell, and a Doctor. The conference room they were in was virtually sound proof. He couldn't hear anything but saw that there was an argument. He glared at Sgt. Campbell he was angry. Why did he get to keep his rank? Even get reassigned a better position, one less fitting. But he had orders to follow, and he intended to do so. He continued to follow these orders and followed these up until he reached the kitchen. He was hungry, after a 17-hour space flight with no in flight movie or meal; he decided that spending a few measly credits on a Billy Goat Burger was worth the ass chewing he was about to receive later. He walked to the snack machine paid five credits and had a hot steaming Billy Goat Burger. He ate the burger like he didn't eat in a week. There was a news program on but he didn't pay much attention to it. He had orders to follow, and he did just that.

Sergeant Major Kelly was watching the new transfer through the security camera feed. "Just great, probably some recruit fresh from training. He was supposed to make a bee line straight here." Sergeant Kelly shakes his head in disgust.

"Sergeant Kelly, sir, Dr. Betruger is on the comm. He says he wants to speak with you privately in your office."

Kelly nods to the communication ensign, then he moves to his office to take the call. As he gets in Dr. Betruger's face is on the screen.

"Sergeant Kelly, why did you authorize a new Marine Transfer?" Betruger's voice had an angry tone to it.

"Sir, I didn't authorize this, the Chairman did. I requested records on the Marine but there is some highly classified information in that file. I'm waiting for Earth UAC to analyze the file and send it in its entirety. "

"We made a deal, and the people we made a deal with the kind of people we made these deals with we can't just not hold our end of the bargain. You know the price; do you think this one is the one? The one our employer warned us about. Is this John Grimm?"

"No, nor is he affiliated with RRTS. He will not disrupt our plans."

"Excellent. But just incase, be sure he is far away from Delta Labs next month. Assign him to the security checkpoint at what is called the dungeon. Remember November 15th 2145 is the date we need to pay our debt."

The screen went blank. Sergeant Kelly started to think about the deal Betruger was talking about. But a noise stopped his train of thought. There was a beep and a flashing button. Kelly pushed the button for the internal intercom terminal.

"Sir, the new Marine has entered the first door of Marine Command."

"Very well, Ensign I'll be out in a moment."

Sergeant Kelly walked into the command center. He looked at a screen then a door opened behind him. He turned around and saw the Marine Transfer.

"Marine, you took your sweet time to get here. Your assignment is the security checkpoint in the dungeon. I set up a security drone to lead the way for you. I hope you follow these orders than the last ones."

Dillion did an about face and left the command center. When he exited the command center he saw the security drone. The security drone took him past the infirmary where he stopped and saw a marine on the infirmary table. He was screaming and mumbling indistinguishable words. The doctors took out a syringe and injected him with it. The marine suddenly went limp. If Dillion weren't a corpsman he would have thought he was just unconscious. But because he has seen the throws of death enough times to know this marine died. The security drone beeped bringing the Privates' attention back to the task at hand. Getting to the security checkpoint. The drone took him to the service elevator. He then entered the service elevator and was brought down to the maintence level.

"Welcome to the dungeon Marine, the most unexciting place on Mars. Get your gear from the storage locker from the one that opens."

PFC. Dillion walked over to the storage locker, and grabbed his pistol, with two extra clips, his machine gun, and put on his armor. When he put it on there was a strange hum and he spotted a wireless headset. He put that on and heard the security guard say over in his ear like he was standing right next to him.

"I am sure I do not have to brief you on your tactical armor but I am going to anyway. The hum you are hearing is the suit. It is powered and there are multiple ammo storage compartments. Whatever amount is in the suit it sends to every weapon via wireless link. Except for the pistol but the pistol is low-tech and is a side arm not to be used as a primary weapon. Okay, you've been assigned here at sec ops for Mars City: Underground. I'm just going to clear you and you exit here and go to your right and i'm going to download the authorization to your PDA."

The doors beeped and the panels showed green. He did as the Gunny said. He entered the door and the Gunny was sitting at the desk with his feet up smoking a cigar. He then motioned to the Marine.

"Have a seat, relax like I said welcome to the most unexciting place on Mars."

Just then Dillion's PDA beeped showing he had an e-mail.

"What is he up to John?" Counselor Swann asked his newly appointed bodyguard. Master Sergeant Campbell just shrugged.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know. I am just the muscle of this operation if things get sticky it's my job we make sure it becomes unsticky. This data mining shit is your thing not mine."

Swann sighed Marine's are a hotheaded bunch he thought inwardly as he looked at the screen. It was blinking ACCESS DENIED. He tried to look in at what was going on in the Delta Labs but he couldn't find out anything.

"That John was a rhetorical question. Anyway I'm completely locked out of anything pertaining to Delta Labs. I can't even access the janitorial records to see when they mop the damn bathroom floors."

Swann then pressed a button on a console and the vid screen came alive.

"Ah, Counselor Swann how may I assist your investigation?"

Swann disliked Dr. Betruger for some reason he just always hated the man and he didn't know why. But Swann kept his no nonsense face without betraying his anger.

"Doctor, I cannot access any records pertaining to your work in the Delta Labs. I need to investigate these matters further and make my report to the board so they can determine if you get more funding."

"Well next month we are conducting a big test and you will have the thing that you are waiting for. I will take you on a tour of delta labs myself personally."

"Fine, what do I do until then?"

"I will release all of the incident reports to you, Counselor but you must understand as a former scientist that uncompleted research cannot be released until completed. For security reasons."

Swann hated being called a former scientist. It was through innovations that Betruger and himself created that made this operational base possible. He knew that Betruger was very secretive about his projects. But the only reason Betruger wasn't released from the UAC was because of him. Betruger and Swann where never what you would call friends, they were academic colleges, but since he was voted into the main politics of the Union Aerospace Corporation he was deemed as a former scientist by Betruger. After long deliberations on Betruger's proposal he finally decided.

"Okay Doctor, I will look over these incident reports but do you really think these incidents will take a month for me to look over?"

"I am sure you are going to want to interview the staff involved with these incidents even though there has been a couple of fatal incidents the other incidents were non-fatal. If you have any questions on the reports interview those involved. Besides the next transport does not arrive for another month and a half. Good day to you, Swann."

Before the councilor could retort the vid screen went blank. Swann just snorted with disgust, shaking his head while he pulled up the first of the incident reports.

"John, call in a Mr. Berneche in for questioning. It's going to be a long month."

((UAC ID: SERIALKILLER))

((USER EMAIL: 3 NEW))

((INPUT: OPEN MESSAGE 1))

((MSG 1. From: Samantha DATE: 10-15-2145))

((SUBJ. No Subject ))

(( Hi we do not know each other but ))

((I see that you are a new transfer on mars.))

((I know this is weird but my name is Samantha, my friends call me))

((Sam. I hope we correspond with each other, it gets lonely here on ))

(( Phobos station. There are other people here I know but this is ))

(( primarily a communication relay center. Hopefully we can talk ))

(( some more. I would really like to get to know you. ))

(( Sincerely, ))

(( Sam ))

((INPUT: SAVE MESSAGE 1 ))

((MESSAGE SAVED

((INPUT: READ MESSAGE 2 ))

((MSG 2: FROM: ))

((DATE 10-15-2145 ))

((SUBJ: No Subject ))

((MSG: Tired of your boss, co-workers? Feel way too stressed ))

(( and feel like going postal? Before you do that call us! We can ))

(( send you any weapon you want. Tired of your boss, we have a ))

(( Plasma Rifle that can take care of that? Tired of everyone ))

((giving you shit? Make them eat a BFG round! If you are just ))

(( some nut that wants to kill people, an avid hunter, or just ))

((paranoid. We have the gun for you! ))

(( Who's your buddy? We are! ))

((INPUT: MARK AS SPAM; DELETE MESSAGE ))

((MSG 2 Marked as Spam! Message 2 Deleted! ))

((INPUT: READ MESSAGE 3 ))

((MSG 3: FROM: Dr. Parish DATE: 10-15-2145 ))

(( SUBJECT: Your Request is Pending. ))

((MSG:I Just put in your request to the Chairman at ))

(( Earth-UAC. So hopefully by this time next month I will ))

((get a reply. It looks hopeful. I looked over your Higher ))

((Education transcripts before I filled the e-form and I have to ))

((say Valedictorian!? Your request maybe granted but only time ))

((will tell. Oh and some of the scientist here in Delta has been ))

((telling me stories of weird noises. But I know being at Moon ))

(( Base One that being in an environment will make you hear ))

((some crazy things. I think these scientists are overworked and ))

((need to relax some. Oh Well. I will send you more information))

((as I get it. ))

((Your Friend, ))

(( Dr. Parish ))

((INPUT: SAVE MESSAGE 3 ))

Private First Class Dillion finished reading his new e-mails. Samantha? I wonder what she looks like. Well I should send her a reply even though it is kind of weird how she sent me this e-mail. I hope it's not a welcome bot, I hate those things. Dillion's inner musings was interrupted by the Gunny's voice.

"Hey, I know by looking at you, you're not fresh from boot camp. Why are you PFC still?"

The Gunny said this while smoking a nice smelling Cigar. From the smell it was flavored like a cherry. Dillion sighed even though he was expecting this question. Even though he does not like answering. With a begrudged look he started to tell the Gunny his story.


End file.
